Nadia Kadomtseya
Nadia Kadomtseya is a supporting antagonist in Series 1 of the TV series , the live-action adaptation on BBC America of the Villanelle novel series written by . She is an assassin working for the Twelve and the ex-girlfriend of Villanelle from prison. She is portrayed by Olivia Ross. Biography Past At some point, Nadia was sent to a woman's prison in Moscow for drug dealing, assault and apparently got mixed up with the wrong people. There, she met Oksana Astankova, where the two became lovers. After Nadia was contacted by Konstantin Vasiliev and offered a position as an assassin, Oksana helped her escape and went ahead to see if he was at the exit. Nadia was left in prison after Konstantin took her instead, leaving her heartbroken and angry. Eventually, she got out on good behavior and became an assassin for the Twelve. She also entered a relationship with Diego, but was secretly uncomfortable with him always calling her "pumpkin", and told him about Oksana. Unexpected Reunion In 2018, Nadia and Diego were sent to England to kill a British Intelligence officer and were assigned with the infamous Villanelle. After she got into the van, Nadia horrifyingly learnt that she was Oksana and attacked her, only for Diego to stop them from fighting. They later fill her in on who their target was but they didn't have a name yet. On the way, they stop to check their weapons and as Diego leaves, Nadia attacks her, prompting Villanelle to punch her in the nose. Diego returns and threatens that he has permission to kill one of them if they don't stop fighting. Arriving in Bletcham, they learn that the target's name is Frank Haleton and Diego hands them their weapons before going to the back of the house. Nadia tries to attack Villanelle again, but the latter stops her, saying that she's glad she got out of prison. They head to the front and meet Frank's "mother" Veronica, introducing themselves as Natalie and Fanny. Inside, Veronica calls Frank and tells the two that he had just left for London and gives them fruitcake. They leave and notify Diego, meaning that they had to wait. As Diego and Villanelle wait out the front, Nadia went to the back only to return chasing Frank in his car. The three pursue him and Nadia opens fire on him with his rifle, although Frank manages to survive and put some distance between him and them. The three approach his car and open fire on it. Afterwards, as Villanelle has a stand-off with Diego, Nadia calls out her real name and holds her at gunpoint as well, revealing their history to Diego. After Villanelle convinces her that she was sent to get her, Nadia turns on Diego and shoots him dead. As the two plan their next destination, Nadia gets the stuff from Frank's and as she was putting them in their boot, Villanelle reverses the car and runs her down before driving forward over her again. Believing her dead, Villanelle then left to finish off Frank. However, Nadia was found injured but still alive by Russian intelligence and taken back to her old prison once more. Death In prison, Nadia was visited by MI6 operatives Eve Polastri and Carolyn Martens in the interview room. As Carolyn offered her safe transport to the UK in exchange for her cooperation, Eve questions her about Oksana. Nadia explains about the prison escape and how she took her place, but before she could continue, Konstantin entered the room and prompted her to stop. But then she tells her about "Anna", prompting Eve to look further. Later, at the food counter, Nadia horrifyingly sees Villanelle and runs, throwing things at her. As the guards tried to hold her off, Nadia escapes out the kitchen. Nadia makes it back to her cell and writes a note to Eve Polastri, which said "Alister Peel". As she folded it, Villanelle reveals herself under the bed. Nadia sobbingly begs Villanelle for mercy, telling her that Konstantin was working with the British. As Villanelle turns away to consider how to kill her, Nadia slides the note underneath the door but the assassin knows and kills her instantly. Gallery Villanelle Nadia Reunite.jpg|Nadia reuniting with Villanelle. Villanelle Stand-Off.png|Nadia holding Villanelle at gunpoint. Villanelle You Are No Pumpkin.png|Nadia being convinced by Villanelle to turn on Diego. KE_106_RV_271017_0074_FULL.jpg|Nadia interviewed by Carolyn and Eve. Villanelle Nadia Prison.png|Nadia moments before her death. Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Female Category:Hero's Lover Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Successful Category:Betrayed Category:Inmates Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Pawns Category:Strategic Category:Homicidal Category:Drug Dealers Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Posthumous